


Slow Dance

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Thace, Fluff, Intimacy, Kissing, Light Groping, M/M, Nudity, Omega!Ulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sometimes….just being close to each other was enough.





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Song used, was “Slow Dance with You” from Adventure Time. I wanted to write something fluffy and sweet tonight. Sorry it’s not very smutty but I hope you enjoy it either way. Been a while since I wrote these two. Has not been beta read
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

The first soft notes of a quiet song is what greets him upon entering Thace’s quarters.

His ears twist before he looks back slightly to make sure no one saw as the doors close behind him. He slips off the skirt of his uniform before pulling the work mask off and looks up when the volume of the music turns up a little bit,

Not loud enough to disturb the neighbors but enough to catch his attention.

Ulaz raised a brow as he slowly kicks off his shoes with a soft sigh of relief. His toes give a small crick as he stretched them out feeling some of the soreness alleviate. With a deep breath, he walked forwards into his mate’s quarters.

He only got to see him once a week between the missions Thace went on with Prorok and Ulaz’s undercover work in the science and medical wing. This wasn’t much but…it was better than nothing at all.

“Thace?”

He stops when he hears the familiar footsteps and looks up a bit..

“Hey,” Thace smiles as he stands at the door to the bedroom in nothing but a silky bathrobe as the music pours out from within said room. 

A blush forms on Ulaz’s cheeks befor he raised a brow and walks forwards slowly, “Well then, what brought this on hmmm?”

Gently he reaches up and cards his fingers over the bit of chest showing, purring at the familiar texture of Thace’s soft fur. His mate purrs as he gently holds Ulaz’s hand gently in his, intertwining their fingers. He gave him a light kiss before reaching up to lightly tug on the collar of his uniform.

“Are you going to take this off first?” 

Ulaz chuckled softly, “Hmmm, already? You must have missed me very much.”

Thace’s eyes warm before he gives him a slightly deeper kiss. He purrs as Ulaz tugged on the wrap holding his robe in place before he slides a hand up the other’s back to the zipper that stops at the neck. 

“You have no idea.”

The quiet trill of the zipper sounds before cool air touched Ulaz’s back. He slowly pulls his arms out of the sleeves before working to push it down his hips and off his legs. He closed his eyes and purrs a moment when Thace gently ran his fingers over the frill of white fur on his head.

Slowly Ulaz manages to step out of his uniform in nothing but his black underwear. However as he reached to push the robe off, Thace held a hand up.

“Ah ah…all of it, please,” Thace said softly, “You know I love to see all of you…”

His eyes soften though that doesn’t stop his blush as he slowly slips the panties off and kicks them away, before he reached up to finally push the bath robe off Thace. A content smile comes across his face as he gently moved forwards and  pushes his face into Thace’s shoulder. 

Thace sighed softly as he pulls Ulaz gently into his bedroom as the song changes. 

_Slow dance with you_

_I just want to slow dance with you_

Ulaz is slightly surprised that Thace doesn’t immediately push him on to the bed. Instead his mate just gently slips his arm around his waist and gently pulls him as close as possible.

He blinks before pressing his forehead to his, “Thace…?”

_I know all the other boys have got the moves and I got the blues_

_I wanna slow dance with you~_

“May I have a dance first, my darling?” He took Ulaz’s hand in his gently. He just…wanted to enjoy this night. They only ever got one night a week and the stars know how long that would last…

When he felt Ulaz’s hand slide up to rest on his shoulder, his eyes soften as he gives a quiet purr. Gently Ulaz rested his face in Thace’s neck, closing his eyes as they slowly start to sway to the gentle song.

_Slow dance with you (slow dance)_

_Slow dance with you (slow dance)_

Thace smiled as the dance slowly. The door to the bedroom was closed as the window had millions of stars glimmering outside and letting in a dim lighting. It almost created a little aura around his mate as they sway, 

He basked in the feeling of just being close to him, feeling his warm breath brush over his fur, and his ears twitching at the soft humming his mate tried to hide. 

If only they could have longer than this.

_Why don’t you take the chance?_

_I’ve got the moves, I’d like to prove_

_I wanna slow dance with you~_

He released Ulaz’s hand to slide his own along his arm before wrapping it over his shoulders. The one on his mate’s waist slowly moves down to gently grope between the soft thighs. 

Ulaz shivered softly when the fingers brush light over his slit before he gently nuzzles over the mating mark hidden under Thace’s fur. He smiled a little as he reached up to stroke over the ears before pulling him down. His lips lightly brush against the orher’s gently.

“…I love you,” He smiles adoringly st the way Thace’s eyes lit up for just a moment.

His love leaned down with a sappy smile, “I love you too Ulaz…”

Thace gave a quiet moan before he slowly moves to wrap his arms firmly around his mate’s waist and lift him up slightly. He managed to elicit a chuckle from him, as the lieutenant slowly made his way towards the bed.

They had tonight for each other, to forget for a while that they had a dangerous job to do. Tonight they were mates enjoying what time they had until they returned to their undercover roles.

But for now those roles would wait until morning.


End file.
